Brave New World
by DownTheRabbitHoleI'llBe
Summary: After the events of Amid The Ruins, Clementine and her group barely survived the winter, but that's wasn't the end of their troubles. On their journey, Clementine runs into a few familiar faces. {Everything before is canon to both the game and the t.v show.} {This is my own version of what happens after 2x04 of the game, and before 4x01 of the show.} {Spoilers}
1. Chapter 1

Can't Go Back

"COME ON! MOVE IT!" Kenny yelled, running with Clementine in his arms.

The boy, Arvo, Clementine and Jane had met the day before, had found them, and brought his group with him. Clementine had yelled for help, and Kenny had saw, Rebecca had turned, her baby laying in her lap. Kenny wasn't going to let anything happen to that child, and with no hesitation shot her. Which he soon realized was a terrible mistake, as Arvo's group started firing their weapons. Clementine had moved to the baby, but was shot in the process. Kenny, Luke, Bonnie and Mike had fought back. Clem had picked up her gun and shot Arvo in the leg, causing him to fall.

Now it was just Kenny, Luke, Mike, the baby and a half unconscious Clementine. Clem had looked back, over Kenny's arm and saw Luke pick up the baby and let Mike put his arm around his shoulders to help him escape, as he had been shot in the hip, while walkers came out of the trees and started eating Arvo's group. Before that, Clem had watched as Mike had helped a dying Bonnie and stabbed her in the head, putting her out of her misery and making sure she didn't come back. That's when the world had started to fade in and out for her. Even though she as in Kenny's arms she could barely hear his voice, yelling at Mike and Luke to hurry, and telling her to stay with him. Which in all honesty she wanted to. She didn't want to let go.

This couldn't be her end. She couldn't die. She was a survivor. A fighter. And if she died... that would be a horrible thing to do to Lee. She had to go on for him. His death couldn't be in vain, it couldn't have been worthless. His death meant something, and that something was Clementine's survival. So she was going to hold on for as long as it took, even though her mind was telling her to let go. To float away and never have to worry about anything ever again, but her heart was reminding her of Lee, and she had to fight.

They had ran until they crossed the river, getting closer to the town. Once they got into the town, Luke had run out and got what ever he could find, when he got back he patched up Mike's wound, likely the bullet had gone all the way through. As for Clem, Kenny had tried to, and failed to remove the bullet. So he cauterized the wound by heating his knife in a small fire they built, after cleaning it. They had stayed there during the winter, Kenny and Luke going out, once in a great while to get as much supplies as they could, and once Mike had started to get better he was able to do more. They took care of Clementine and the baby. Clem had rarely ever woken up, but she stayed warm bundled up in blankets and they kept her alive for those four long, cold months.

* * *

When Spring came, they were finally ready to move on, and try to find a doctor, someone who could help Clementine.

"Y'all ready?" Kenny asked, as he carefully picked up Clem.

"Let's go." Mike replied, grabbing their small amount of supplies, while Luke grabbed his sword and the baby, who was still nameless.

Once outside they heard voices from ahead, two men, and a woman, and quickly hid in an alley next to the building.

"Hey!" The woman had a smile on her face, waving a fake leg in the air. "What about this?"

"Where the hell...?" The man with the crossbow asked.

"I'm just that good." She joked.

"Hershel's going to love this." The other man smiled, taking it from her.

"We have to ask them for help." Luke whispered to Kenny.

"They could be..." Kenny began.

"Man, they are celebrating finding a fake leg. They can't be that bad." Mike interrupted. "Besides, Clem needs help, maybe they have a doctor."

"Fine. But if anything goes bad, its on you two." Kenny hissed.

The three men walked out into the open.

"Ex...excuse me?" Kenny called out.

The three other people quickly pointed their weapons at the men.

"Please, don't... listen, okay, we aren't looking for any trouble we just... we need help. Please." Kenny begged.

"What happened to her?" The man with the crossbow asked.

"We were attacked by some people, look she's been shot, we don't know how bad it is. Our other friend here, he's been shot too." Kenny answered.

"Listen, guys we've just been through shit. We need help. We've lost too many. We can't lose her too. She is the heart of this group. She is the only reason, that asshole and I are still in this group." Luke said, gesturing to Kenny.

"You seriously calling me an asshole?" Kenny turned to Luke. "You're the one who went off and screwed some girl we barely know, letting the walkers..."

"Her name is Jane!" Luke yelled back. "And I know I screwed up! But I needed it! Alright?! I needed something to remind me that their are still living people in this world! To remind me that I am still human. I've already apologized."

"Hey! Quiet down!" The dark-skinned woman, with the Katana hissed, looking around.

"Please, just help up." Mike begged, his breathing had become heavier, and he was beginning to pass out from the pain, and blood loss.

"Ken...ney..." Clem whimpered, waking up for the first time in a month.

"Hey, hon. Don't talk, okay? We're gonna get you help, one way or another, alright? Just hang in there." Kenny replied.

"It...hur...ts" She cried out.

"I know. I know." He said, his voice becoming softer.

"Plea...se." She whispered.

"Get in the car." The other man ordered, finally lowering his gun.

"Thank you!" Kenny exclaimed, rushing to the car and getting in the back, Clem still in his arms. Mike and Luke quickly followed.

"We have to ask them the questions." The man with the crossbow replied, as the three of them also got into the truck.

"What? What questions?" Mike asked.

"We'll ask once that little girl is better. How old is she by the way?" The man, driving, asked.

"Eleven." Kenny and Luke replied in unison.

"How about that little guy?" The woman asked.

"Five months." Luke answered.

"What's his name?" She asked, looking back at them.

"Doesn't have one." Kenny answered, this time. "We had to kill his mother. She died holding him. A couple days after she had him, we needed to move. She needed to stop and rest, she was weak, and while we were all taking a break, we were surrounded. She turned, holding him. We had to keep her from biting him or any of us. We lost two girls that day, and one was shot."

"I'm sorry." The woman sighed.

"His father?" The man driving asked.

"Died, helping us escaped some bad people. He stayed behind so Clementine, here, could get away." Luke explained.

"I'm Daryl. This is Rick and Michonne." The man with in crossbow said after a few minutes of silence.

"We had more, four more, but they died too." Luke added.

"What, uh... what happened to your eye?" Rick asked.

"Bad people." Kenny answered.

"I'm Mike, this is Luke and Kenny. The girl is Clementine."

"When was she shot?" Michonne asked.

"Four months ago. We cauterized the wound. Couldn't get the bullet out though." Mike answered.

"And she's still alive?" Daryl asked, looking back at the now sleeping girl.

"She's strong." Kenny replied.

"She's an eleven year old girl. She shouldn't be." Michonne stated.

"I've seen this girl handle herself better than any group of adults put together. She's strong, and she's been through a lot, and she's lost a lot of people. And I reckon at the end of all this bullshit, she'll be one of the only ones left standing." Kenny replied, as-matter-of-factly, with a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

Note: So, I wanted to try a crossover story, this is obviously a crossover between The Walking Dead Game and T.V Show.


	2. Welcome Back

It had been two days since Rick, Daryl, and Michonne had brought Clementine, Kenny, Luke, Mike and the baby into the prison. During those two days, the only time the three men had left Clementine's side, was to use the restroom, or to get something for the baby. They hadn't spoken to anyone expect each other, and had never even got to meet the doctor, who saved Clementines life, as he didn't want anyone in the room while he worked. They hadn't even met anyone else in the group except the three that had helped them, Rick, Daryl and Michonne, and then a teenage girl, Beth, and an older woman, Carol.

"You think she's gonna make it?" Luke asked, not taking his eyes off of the girl who has saved his life on more than one occasion, sitting on a chair in front of the bed.

"You have met her, right?" Kenny asked in reply, while holding the baby, and sitting in the other chair in the cell with him.

"I know... I know. Its just, she's a little girl." Luke sighed. "An eleven year old, little girl."

"She's going to make it." Mike chimed in, sitting on the floor, in a corner of the cell.

The sharp, intake of air caused the three men to slightly jump, they all quickly looked at Clementine, seeing her trying to sit up.

"Clem, you gotta lay down." Luke said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders, making her lay back down.

"What happened?" She cried.

"You were shot." Mike answered, moving to her field of view.

"Welcome back, kid." Kenny smiled.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"We found some people. They have a doctor, he took care of you." Luke explained. "Got the bullet out, patched you up."

"Hey, guys, uh, dinner's ready." A small blonde girl, announced standing in the doorway of the cell.

"We'll be right there, Beth." Luke said, returning her smile.

"She's awake. Does that mean you'll be joining us finally?" She asked.

"Sure, why not." Mike replied.

Luke and Kenny looked to Clementine, who was watching Beth.

"Clem, what'ya say?" Kenny asked.

"I'm hungry." Clem replied, then tried to get herself up, only to fall back on the bed, with a whimper of pain escaping her lips.

"Don't worry, I got ya kid." Luke said, picking her up gently.

"Alright." Beth smiled, then led them to the dinning area. "Hey, guys, look who's finally awake, they will also be eating with us."

"Welcome back." Rick smiled to Clementine.

Clementine looked around at everyone, while Luke sat her down on a bench seat. She gasped when her eyes locked with another pair.

"Glenn?" She asked.

"Clementine?!" He jumped up and walked over to her then hugged her.

"You know her?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Glenn smiled. "And, Kenny here."

"Hey, Glenn. Long time." Kenny smiled softly.

"Where's Duck and Katjaa? Lee?" Glenn asked, looking from Kenny to Clementine.

When their smiles faded, and they turned their faces away from Glenn, he looked at them with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said, then went and sat back down.

"Kenneth." An older man spoke up, from the other end of the room.

Kenny's eyes went wide once he spotted the older man. "Hershel?"

"Clementine." Hershel smiled.

"I'm so sor..." Kenny began.

"Kenny. The past is in the past." Hershel smiled.

"But, you lost your son..."

"I know. And from the looks of it, so did you."

"We gotta ask them the questions." A boy, around the same age as Clementine, spoke.

"We will Carl." Rick replied.

"What questions?" Mike asked.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Daryl asked.

"Never counted." Clementine was the first to spoke.

The other three agreed with her.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick asked.

"Three." Kenny answered.

"One." Mike and Luke both answered in unison.

"What about you?" Tyrese asked, looking at Clementine.

"She's just a little girl." Carol chimed in.

"Two." Clementine answered.

Everyone looked at her shocked while, Michonne asked them why.

"I got Hershel's boy, Shawn, killed. I was saving my own son, Duck, from walkers and I froze up." Kenny said, softly, watching Hershel, he nodded. "I killed a man, Larry, who had a heart attack, he might have not actually have been dead, but we were locked up in a fridge and we couldn't risk it. The third one was because he was a jackass and did this to me." He added, gesturing to his eye.

"He had been ripped apart by walkers, begged me." Mike answered, next.

"He was trying to kill me and my friend." Luke answered.

Everyone looked to Clementine and waited, silently.

"Clem, you don't have to..." Glenn began.

"My friend Lee. He saved me, and I tried to save him, but he had been bitten. He had me handcuff him to a heater on the wall, and then saved me again, by telling me how to escape, he only had one arm, he cut the other off to buy himself some time. I had to shoot him. So he wouldn't turn." She explained, tears pricking her eyes. "I let a girl die, Sarah. I couldn't save her. She wouldn't listen, she had seen her father get ripped apart by walkers, and she just shut down, there was nothing I could do. I've also killed a few people in self-defense."

"Alright." Rick replied. "Well, you are all welcome to stay, we can help you with the baby, as we have also have one here."

"Where's the baby's mother?" Maggie asked.

"Where's your baby's mother?" Clementine asked.

"She died during child birth." Rick replied.

"I had to shoot her, so she wouldn't turn." Carl replied. "She was my mother."

"I'm sorry, kid." Luke replied.

"I had to shoot her, because she turned." Kenny replied.

"Father?" Michonne asked.

"Died." Clementine answered. "Bought us sometime to escape this place we were being held."

"Does he have a name?" Carol asked.

"No..." Kenny began.

"His name's Alvin." Clementine interrupted. "After his father."

"Alvin Jr? I like it." Luke smiled.

"Clem, Kenny, what... what happened after I left?" Glenn asked.

"We stayed at the Motor Inn. The adults blocked the entrance. Everything was going good. We met a man named Mark, he was nice, he brought us some food, but we started running out after a few months. Then Kenny, Mark, and Lee brought these two guys into camp, when they were out hunting, they had to cut the guys leg off, it was trapped in something. He turned, but he wasn't bitten." Clementine explained.

"Because apparently we are all infected and the bites not what turns you." Kenny growled.

"Yeah, we know." Rick replied.

"We let the other guy stay with us, his name was Ben. He was kind of an idiot. Anyway, that same day, these two men showed up, they made us an offer to trade food for gas. Carley, Lee, Mark, and Ben went to scope out the place, and Mark had been shot by these guys in the woods. Then Carley and Ben brought us some food and stayed back at the Motor Inn and the rest of the group went to the Dairy. While we were there things seemed right, and we were going to see if we could stay there. But then Kenny started having suspicions, and Lee figured out that they had cut off Mark's legs and were trying to feed them to us for dinner." Clementine continued.

"What?!" Glenn asked, wide-eyed.

"That's just sick." A man named Tyrese chimed in.

"But we didn't. Lee stopped us, well Duck ate some. Then they knocked Lee out and locked him, me, Kenny, Lily and Larry up in a freezer. Larry had a heart attack. Kenny and Lee made sure he didn't come back. Then we got out, Lee killed the one brother, their mom turned, and then we left the other one. When we were going back to the Inn we found..." Clementine was cut off.

"We found an abandoned car, we had nothing so we took the supplies from it. We stayed at the Inn for a few more months before we finally left. We were ambushed by the same bandits who attacked Mark. The idiot Ben, he had been giving them our supplies. A lot happened but we got out. My boy, Duck had been bitten. We eventually stopped, Lilly lost her mind, she shot Carley right in the head, so we left her behind." Kenny explained, interrupting Clementine.

"She killed Carley?" Glenn asked, clearly upset.

"Katjaa... she took..." Kenny wiped a ew tears away from his face then away.

"Lee taught me to use a gun, and to keep my hair short." Clementine said, a small smile forming on her lips. "We had met a homeless man named, Chuck on the train. We had to stop when Duck started getting worse. Katjaa took a gun and Duck into the woods. We heard the shot... but it she hadn't shot Duck. When Kenny and Lee went to go get her, they found her dead, gun still in her hand, Duck was by a tree. Lee took care of him. Kenny changed after that. I think we all did. But we met these other two, Christa and Omid. They were nice. We got to Savannah, got into a house, met a few more people, found a boat, and right before we were going to leave, I made stupid mistake that cost Lee his life."

"You couldn't have known that he'd get bit, Clem." Kenny sighed.

"He saved me, and when I tried to save him... I just couldn't. We got out of the Marsh house, covered in walker guts and then I froze up, when I saw my..." _Deep Breathe, Clem._ "my parents. They had turned, and I couldn't let Lee turn either, so I took care of him. Then I went and got out, on my own, until I found Christa and Omid. I thought Kenny's was dead, that's what they had told me, because he tired to save Ben, after he fell. So for a while it was just me, Christa and Omid, we found a rest stop, when I was in the girls restroom, a girl came in, pointed my gun at me and then Omid came in through the door he was going to sneak up on her, and get the gun out of her hand but, the door closed a little too loud and she turned and she shot him. Christa ran in and shot the girl. Christa lost her baby a while later. We were attacked in the woods and I lost her, then I was bit by a dog, and I had to kill it, to end its suffering, then Luke and a man named Pete found me. I was with them for a while. But we had to leave. We found a ski lodge and that's when I found Kenny again. But he was different. He was happy again." She said, smiling at him.

"A man named Carver, and his crew showed up and took us, though, killing a man named Walter in the process. We were only there for a couple days, we escaped, lost a few, but we got out, then we found a place to stay for a couple days, and then Rebecca had her baby and now, here we are." Kenny said, finishing the story.

"How did you get shot?" Carl asked.

"A woman in our group, after we escaped, Jane, she and I were scouting out a small place, for supplies and to see if it was safe for Rebecca to have the baby there. She stole things from a kid named, Arvo, then she left us. He and his people surrounded us. Kenny had to shoot Rebecca, so she wouldn't hurt Alvin Jr. and then the other guys started shooting. We lost Bonnie that day too." Clementine answered.

"You are a very brave young girl." Daryl smiled at her.

"She's a little girl, she shouldn't have to be." Maggie spoke.

"Funny. That's what Katjaa said, when we first met her." Kenny replied. "But I have seen Clementine take care of herself more than any group put together."

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay for as long as you want. But if you do, you are gonna have to follow some rules." Hershel informed.

"You should stay." Glenn said, looking at the small group.

"We'll talk it over. See what we all want." Kenny replied.

"Can we eat now?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Carol chuckled, handing him a plate.

As they sat an ate, they had all gotten to know each other better and shared stories, about what they did before the world went to shit and how they all met. Clementine smiled, she somehow felt safe there. Just as safe as when I was with Lee. She thought to herself, finally relaxing.

* * *

Note: I am so sorry this took forever, my friend was over, and i had to babysit my niece and i had to go to my school orientation. I'm sorry.


	3. Not So Happy Reunion

Clementine was trying to get out of bed by herself the next morning when she had fallen over. Kenny, who had decided to take the top bunk in the same cell, had quickly gotten up and helped her back on the bed.

"Clem, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, picking up Alvin Jr, who had started crying.

"I was just trying to get up."

"Well you are still injured, and you were kind of in a coma the last four months, you need to stay in bed."

"No! I can walk."

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Luke asked, walking up to the door.

"Nothing." Kenny said, clenching his jaw.

"I can walk!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Not right now." Hershel said walking up next to Luke.

"Why not?!" She asked.

"Because, you are still injured. You have to wait for yourself to heal. Then we can get you walking around again. But until you are fully healed you are not using a gun or running, or lift heavy things." Hershel answered, sternly.

"Fine." She hissed. "But I'm not staying in here all day."

"Come on." Luke smiled. "I'll give you a piggy back ride."

Clementine smiled back at him then got on his back. "Thanks. Hey, Kenny, how's AJ?" She asked.

"He's doing just fine, Clem." Kenny answered, giving her a weak smile.

"Hershel, we need you." Carol said, making her way towards the group as the left the cell.

"What's going on?" Hershel asked.

"They found a woman outside of the fences, she had a boy with her." Carol informed. "She was taking out some of the walkers but she was also, clearly, spying."

"Alright. Let's go." Hershel said, then walked off with her.

"Hey, guys, foods outside if you're hungry." Tyrese informed walking passed them.

"Yeah. Thanks." Luke replied.

"Great. I'm hungry." Clementine smiled.

* * *

Once outside, Clementine couldn't help but stare in astonishment at the people in the prison. Young children running around playing. Teenagers sitting around telling stories. People eating and laughing.

"I think we should stay." She blurted out.

"Well, if that's what you want." Kenny smiled at her.

"It is great hearing people laughing." Luke agreed.

"Hey, where's Mike?" Clementine asked, looking around.

"Over there." Luke replied, pointing to Mike talking with a woman, who's name she learned was, Sasha, and her brother Tyrese.

"Hey." Daryl said, as the group walked up to the table with food on it.

"Hi." Luke responded, as they shook hands.

"Kenny?" Beth asked walking over. "If you want, to eat, I can take Alvin Jr, and feed him. Rick has Judith right now so it wouldn't be any trouble."

"I don't..."

"Come on Kenny." Clementine sighed, as she cut him off.

"I'll stay in your eye sight I promise." Beth reassured, giving him a small smile.

"Alright." Kenny spoke, then handed AJ to Beth. "If anything happens, you'll have to answer to me."

"Kenny!" Clementine glared at him.

"I wont let anything happen." Beth promised, then walked away.

"Clementine?" Carol called, from behind them.

"Yeah?" She asked, as Luke turned them. "Jane?!" She exclaimed.

"Clem..."

"What the hell?!" Mike asked, jogging over, seeing Arvo tied up.

"I couldn't just let him die out there. Besides, he's not a threat." Jane explained.

"Hell he's not!" Kenny growled, taking out his gun and pointing it at Arvo.

"Kenny!" Clementine shouted, over everyone else.

"Clem! This asshole's the one that shot you!" Kenny exclaimed.

"He lost his sister!" Luke pointed out.

"And what? You think that's an okay reason for him to shoot Clem?" Kenny asked, getting in Luke's face.

"No... that's not what I'm saying. Listen! All's I'm saying is that he lost his sister... hell, lost his whole group that day."

"We lost people that day too!" Kenny yelled.

"We didn't lose everyone!" Mike yelled back.

"Fine! You think he's not a danger then you guys can keep him here. But I'm taking Clem and AJ and we'll go find Wellington. Like we'd planned. I will not leave them around him!"

"Kenny, you're scaring people!" Clementine pointed out, looking him in the eye.

Kenny sighed, then put his gun away. "I'm sorry." He spoke, softly.

"If you say he's a danger, we have places to lock him up." Rick finally spoke.

Kenny looked up and around, seeing people lowered their weapons; weapons that only a few seconds ago were fixed on him.

"Come on." Daryl sighed, grabbing Arvo and leading him into the prison.

"Clem..." Jane sighed. "I... I'm sorry I left."

"We can talk later." Clementine replied.

"I don't want you to be angry at me. You are kind of 90 percent of the reason I came back. I heard gun shots, but I guess I didn't get there in time. When I did, it was just Arvo crying over his sister's body. I saw Bonnie and Rebecca... and I just prayed that you were still alive." Jane said, trying to explain herself.

"I believe you." Clementine replied. "But we can talk later."

"Did Arvo really shoot you? Are you okay?" Jane pestered.

"I'm fine." Clementine said. "Luke, can we just get some food?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Luke replied, then walked back to the food.

* * *

Luke and Clementine sat in silence, while they ate lunch that day. Some people gave them looks, mostly because of Kenny's outburst.

"I really wish these people would stop staring at us like we just shot some poor kid in the head." Luke spoke quietly, only for Clem to hear.

"So do I." She sighed.

"Hey." Kenny said, as he finally joined them again.

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"I am now. Look, hon, I'm sorry about that earlier, I was just... angry. He shot you..." Kenny trailed off.

"I shot him back. Right in the leg." Clementine replied.

"I know. But hey, when you get better you and I are gonna get you strong again. Okay?" Kenny smiled at her.

Clementine smiled back. "I wish I could do it now."

"What the hell was that back there man!?" Mike exclaimed, walking up to them.

"Leave me alone." Kenny hissed.

"No! That boy has lost everything and you still insist on killing him!" Mike shouted, bringing all the attention back to them.

"I said leave me alone!" Kenny said, getting up.

"No!" Mike said pushing him.

"Hey, man!" Luke exclaimed getting between the two. "There is no need for this!"

"Like hell! Kenny is the real danger! He can't keep his emotions in check! He's gets angry too quickly! He should be the one getting locked up, NOT Arvo!" Mike continued.

"I'm a danger?! I'm not the one going around trying to steal from people and then shooting little kids!" Kenny shouted back.

"Stop!" Clementine shouted from where is was still sitting.

"No! But you are the one trying to kill a teenage boy! Because he made a mistake! You are the one who yelled at the same little girl you are trying, and failing, to protect, because a walker got to Sarita! You made Clementine feel like shit! Like she didn't matter to you!"

"Shut up!" Kenny growled.

"Make me!" Mike yelled, throwing his arms up.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way!" Kenny hissed while pushing Luke away.

Luke had tripped and fell back, when his leg his the table, and from the force of Kenny's push.

Kenny had thrown the first punch and missed.

"STOP IT!" Clementine yelled over and over again.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kenny shouted.

"Stop!" Clementine had tried to yell once more.

"I'm gonna be the one killing you!" Mike shouted back, once he got the upper hand.

Clementine and slowly gotten to her feet and used the table to help her walk.

"Clem..." Luke said, reaching towards her once she started limping towards the two men fighting.

But his voice was lost to Clementine. She ignored him and kept walking towards Kenny and Mike. Once she reached them, she heard Rick, Daryl, Luke and a lot of other people yelling at her to get back. But she wasn't going to let these two fight. This was supposed to be a new start, and they were still fighting over old problems.

"Stop it!" She yelled, grabbing Mike's shoulder and trying to pull him off of Kenny, only to recieve an elbow to the face.

"Clem!" Kenny exclaimed, punching Mike in the jaw then pushing him off. "Clem!" He said, quickly crawling over to her.

"I said stop!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kenny sighed. "It won't happen again."

"Kenny!" Clementine shouted, watching as Mike stood above them, a gun in hand, pointing it at the back of Kenny's head.

"HEY!" Rick shouted as he, Daryl and Glenn started running towards them.

Even though they were outside, in a wide space, the sound of the gun going off was somehow deafening, to Clementine's ears.


	4. Cell Block C

_"Clementine!"_

_"Is she breathing!?"_

_"Did the bullet hit her?!"_

_"Is he alive?!"_

_"The bullet went right through him!"_

_"Is she going to be okay!?_

_"Clem! Can you hear me?!"_

_"What about the other guy?!"_

_"We'll lock him up."_

_"You're just lock him up, after what he just did?!"_

_"Its all we can do at the moment!"_

Clementine slowly opened her eyes. Kenny was laying over her, his blood splattered on her face and clothes. She slowly looked up, grabbing her own gun and shooting Mike. Right between the eyes, while he wrestled with Rick, Daryl and Glenn. Clementine stared as the three men stood back, and everyone watched as Mike's body fell to the ground. Dead. The gun slowly fell from Clementine's hands as she looked down at Kenny. A strangled cry coming from her.

"Clementine!" A male voice yelled, as, most likely the same man, shook her.

But she couldn't make out his voice. Nor could she feel his hands on her.

"Come on!" He shouted, yet his voice was faint, almost like a whisper to her.

"You gotta get up!" Another voice shouted again, sounding closer this time.

"Get up!" The other voice shouted, sounding even closer.

* * *

"Lee?" Clementine asked as her eyes fluttered open.

She looked around to find she was in Rick's arms, as he ran to the prison, screaming Hershel's name. Clementine looked over his shoulder, seeing people running around, panicking, some screaming. Then she saw Daryl and Glenn fighting to get the gun away from Mike, Tyrese running to help them. She turned her head a little and her eyes connected with Luke's, who was being helped to his feet by Maggie, and Sasha. She looked to the spot where she had been, she found Kenny lying there, yelling, as Carol put pressure on his shoulder. That was the moment everything came rushing back.

* * *

_"Kenny!" Clementine shouted, watching as Mike stood above them, a gun in hand, pointing it at the back of Kenny's head._

_"HEY!" Rick shouted as he, Daryl and Glenn started running towards them._

_Kenny's eyes went wide, then quickly threw himself over Clementine's small body, to protect her from the bullet. He pushed his foot back, hitting Mike in the knee. Mike pulled the trigger, the bullet missing, as it shot the ground, yet hit the top of Clementine's right ear._

_"Shit!" Kenny exclaimed, as she let out a scream._

_Another shot rang, this time hitting its mark. Kenny screamed as the bullet went into his left shoulder._

_The last thing Clementine saw, before she passed out from the pain, in both her ear and her stomach, was Rick tackling Mike._

* * *

"Help...Ken...Kenny..." She spoke, slowly.

Rick looked down at the girl in his arms, as he ran into the prison. "Sorry, kid. He said that we had to help you first."

"I'm...fine...help...him..." She said, through shallow breaths.

"Rick? What happened?" Hershel asked, walking towards them.

"Later. We have to help her so we can help Kenny."

"Where's Kenny?" Hershel asked, as they got Clementine into the area that had become the med-bay, of the prison.

"Outside. He wouldn't let us help him until we helped her. Carol's with him."

"Okay. This is going to hurt." Hershel announced, looking at the small child in front of him. He grabbed a small cloth and a bottle of some type of liquid.

Clementine let out a small groan, she already knew how horrible this was going to be. She tightly closed her eyes and squeezed Rick's hand, as Hershel pressed the cloth to the wound on her ear.

* * *

Clementine hadn't known how she had passed out again, maybe it was because of the pain that was still firing through her, or because Hershel had given her something. But when she woke up again it was day time. She had either slept right through the night and into the morning, or she hadn't actually been out for as long as it felt like she had been. She made her way out of _Cell Block B_, and out into the yard, the people outside, were calm, either farming or standing around talking. She didn't see anyone she recoginzed, and decided to continue walking.

She quickly stopped once she heard people screaming and calling for help. She watched and people came running out of _Cell Block C_. She ran, as best as she could, into the cell block, seeing what the commotion was about. Her eyes widened once she realized what was happening. _Walkers._

She watched as a teenage boy, held a gun with shaking hands as one of the walkers made their way to him. The boy was crying, and begging it to not make him have to shoot.

"You have to shoot it!" Clementine shouted. Bringing attention towards herself, she fell to the ground and began fighting off the walker ontop of her, until the head of an arrow almost hit her in the face, as it poked through the walkers eye.

She pushed the dead body off of her to find Daryl standing over her, reaching his hand out to her. She took it, and got back to her feet.

"Here. You seem to know how to take care of yourself." He said holding out a gun.

Clementine quickly took the gun and shot a walker that was approaching, from behind Daryl.

"You should really watch your back." She said, then took off and quickly took down the walker that the boy still refused to shoot.

"No!" He screamed.

"Listen to me!" Clementine said, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Who ever..." She grabbed his cheek, turning his face to look him in the eye, "...who ever that was, wasn't that person anymore. We can't hesitate. If we hesitate, we die! Okay? Now get up and help us!"

Daryl watched on as Clementine, even though clearly still in pain, from being shot, saved a boy and convinced him to get to his feet and help take down the walkers. He nodded to her as she got up and they made eye contact, then she turned taking down more walkers.

* * *

Clementine sat on the table in the library, where Daryl had carried her, after they killed the rest of the walkers. She looked over to the boy who she had saved as he leaned against the window sill, staring out of it, as Hershel took care of her ear.

"Where is she!?" Luke asked running into the library.

"Luke!" Clementine smiled.

"Stop!" Rick exclaimed, as Luke began moving towards the young girl.

"What?! Why?!" Luke asked.

"You need to leave." Daryl added.

"Clementine just ripped her stiches." Carol informed.

"Then why do I have to leave?"

"Luke. Something is happening here, and we don't know what it is yet." Hershel replied, turning to him, after fixing the stiches on Clementines ear. "Clementine, as well as the rest of us, were in Cell Block C. We have to figure out what happened, before anyone from Cell Block C can been seen by others."

"What were you doing in there?" Luke asked, turning to Clementine.

"I heard screams." She answered. "And..."

"And you had to be a hero." Kenny finished, from the doorway.

"Kenny!" She exclaimed, trying to get off the table, to run to him, but was stopped by not only the pain, but Rick.

"You can't save everyone." Kenny added.

"I can try." Clementine said, sternly. "We can try."

"Just glad your alive, kid." Kenny smiled, weakly, then turned and left.

"These kids shouldn't be here, right now." Carol announced.

"We'll go help clean up the cell block." Clementine replied.

"We'll tell everyone that's there, that we all have to stay there until further notice." The boy added.

"You know his name?" Clementine heard Daryl whisper to her.

Clementine shook her head, but quickly followed the boy to _Cell Block C_.

* * *

Note: Sorry that this took so long...


End file.
